


Fingerprints

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Fingerprints, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mycroft Holmes has a vaguely uncomfortable reminder of a past encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingerprints

             It’s not until hours later during a meeting that Mycroft realises what he’s done to himself.  At the time that the mistake occurred, it was a chilly winter morning, and he had thought to conserve body heat.  Now however, as his shirt cuffs, buttoned as tightly as they would go, rubbed the sensitive skin of his wrists, sending tiny shivers through his body, he wondered what he had been thinking.

             Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he tried to focus his mind away from the electric build-up forming at the base of his spine.  Darting his eyes around the room, he settled on the dark splotch of bruising on the arm of one of the various officials sitting around the table.

_1\. Bruising._

_2\. Still dark, but blotchy._

_3\. In discernible, elongated shapes._

_4\. Fingers._

__  
             Someone left bruises of their own fingers on her arm.  Like the ones on my wrists a few weeks ag—  


             Mycroft shook his head, almost unsettled at how quickly his train of thought was derailed.

             “Is something the matter, Mr. Holmes?”  The man at the opposite end of the table looked at him, and in his peripheral, he could see Anthea giving him a knowing glance.

             “Nothing,” he replied through a tight smile as he struggled to undo his cuffs under the table.  “Nothing at all.” 


End file.
